Often times when individuals are engaged in messaging, names of friends, family members, and even places of interest are referenced. Given the commonality of names and increased use of short message service (SMS) text and other types of messaging, it can often be confusing who, what, or where, etc. exactly is being referenced in the immediate conversation. For example, two users may have three friends in common named John Doe. Accordingly, when one user includes information about John Doe in a message to a second user, it is confusing to the second user which John Doe is being referenced. There exists a need to improve clarity in messaging.